Attack on Omo (Attack on titan omorashi tales)
by Eievui Akusha
Summary: Attack on titan omorashi stories I wrote, or read saw no one cared much for so I publish them here, I give credit to the ones I see that have been abandoned.


Anonymous:

I'm not a native speaker and I don't know anyone who could beta-read for me– I AM REALLY SORRY IF THIS IS AWKWARD TO READ D: I hope someone else will write for this prompt too.

 **Eievui here yeah this was posted three years ago and I wanted others to know about this it was and still is very cute so without further ado I present Attack on stomach Armin Whup**

"How is he?" Jean asked upon entering the small room.

Eren shot him an impatient side-glance from where he was crouching near Armin's bed, holding a bucket for him. His face was strained with concern.

"Keep barfing his guts out. Won't hold it down, not even water. At this rate he is going to dehydrate himself," he replied when Armin retched again, face stark white beneath his flushed cheeks and dark circles under his eyes; skin wet, bangs sticking to it. Armin breathed heavily, attempting to lie down on his back, not acknowledging Jean's presence. He didn't have any strength for it. When Eren was about to put the bucket away, thinking it's over, for now, another wave of nausea washed over him and Armin leaned over the side of bed again. Eren managed to caught it just in time. Some of it landed on his hand, though.

"Oh my god," Jean sprouted out and approached the bed. "Do you need any help?"

"Just… There is a bowl of water on the table. Wet that towel and wipe his face with it," Eren ordered in a quiet voice. It was getting late– he was tired, both physically and mentally, constantly stressed. They had been at it for hours.

"Any idea what caused it?" Jean asked as he helped to ease Armin down on the bed and wiped his sweat and vomit stained face. Armin mumbled a small "thank you". He didn't have the strength to feel embarrassed about his miserable state. At least not anymore. He did feel embarrassed when he vomited the first time, after excusing himself with a shaking voice, but that felt like years ago. Now he just wanted it all to stop. His body felt like a wrung out rag, pajamas sticking to the skin, body cold and feverish.

"Dunno. Some virus, perhaps. We all ate the same and we are fine. The doctor will be here tomorrow."

They should have called for him earlier, today, but no one had expected that what had started with nausea and mild vomiting – and only hours later did Armin, shamefaced, admit to diarrhea as well – would become so severe. He had been given medicine, of course, but it came back up shortly after.

"If he is still alive then," Jean said as he put the wet towel away.

Eren shot Jean a glare at the misplaced joke.

"Sorry," Jean rubbed the back of his neck, ashamed. He had to admit it was a rather lame attempt to lighten up the mood. He hadn't expected the situation to be this bad.

"Mmm… Eren, I think I need to use the toilet," Armin moaned out without opening his eyes. "Can you help me get up?" It felt like his body weighed a ton, his limps heavy and hardly cooperating.

"Got to shit again?" Eren asked unceremoniously.

"N-No. I think I just got to pee," Armin replied and Eren wondered how he had managed to collect enough urine when he had been puking for hours, returning everything shortly after swallowing it down.

"J-Just hurry," Armin asked pleadingly. His body felt weak and funny and he was worried that he might wet himself if he starts retching again.

"Jean, can you help us? I will carry Armin, you carry that damn bucket. In case he starts barfing again," he said while absent-mindedly brushing Armin's wet bangs off his eyes. His words were harsh; he was getting frustrated, angry. Not at Armin, but at the whole situation, at himself, at bacteria, viruses and whatever had caused this shit.

Eren lifted Armin up, bridal style. Armin wasn't heavy, but he was a noticeable weight in Eren's arms. For a short moment he wondered how much did Armin weight. Dehydrated as he was, probably about 2 kg less than yesterday.

Just as they made it out the door, Jean following closely after, carrying the bucket while trying to ignore the content (although when he did take a look, he realized it was bile, just bile– not as bad as puke with chunks of food would be), Armin brought one shaking hand to his mouth.

"I feel sick again," he looked at Eren with desperation.

Jean came closer, stuck the bucket to Armin's face.

"Here," he said as Armi tilted his head just slightly, retching, his body convulsing, a small amount of bile coming out of his mouth. One of the boy's hands shot to his crotch and grabbed himself through the pajama pants, Eren noted as he tried his best not to drop his friend. It was't easy, with the guy shaking violently and moving around way too much, his thighs tightening, back curling.

"Are you all right?" Eren asked once Armin stopped retching. He adjusted his grip.

"E-Eren, I think a bit of my pee came out. Please hurry to the bathroom. I think I'm going to wet myself," Armin replied, eyes tightly shut, cheeks flushed. He didn't let go of his crotch.

As Eren walked faster, he tried not to look at his friend too closely– tried not to make him feel any worse. He glanced at Jean who followed a step behind them. The guy's face was blank, he didn't seem interested in telling jokes, not anymore. This situation was a very bad joke in itself.

As they reached the toilet, Eren asked Jean to wait near the door. The bucket had to be emptied.

"Can you stand? Do you want to sit down?" Eren asked while slowly adjusting Armin's legs to the floor. Not even for a moment had Armin stopped holding himself.

"I can stand," he replied, his free had tugging the pants down, Eren's arm around his chest, supporting him. Armin was grateful for that; his legs felt too wobbly, too weak to hold his weight.

Just as his pants were lowered, urine came flying; a bit of it splattering on the floor and toilet's seat before Armin adjusted his grip. Aiming wasn't easy with his hand trambling violently and Eren grabbed his wrist to steady it. Eren tensed, his hand so close to Armin's peeing dick– the situation was something new. It all felt weird. Yet bonding at the same time. Eren thought that after the night he could even wipe Armin's ass for him. Okay, maybe.

"Careful," he said, but there wasn't anger in his voice. Just resignation. Even more mess. Well, he could have told Jean to clean this up. He smirked.

"My pants got a bit wet," Armin said quietly, shamefaced, once he finished.

"No one can tell," Eren assured while moving his hand back below his friend's knees and hoisting him up. "Your clothes are already wet from all the sweating. So just let's get you changed. It's gonna be all right. I'm not telling anyone what happened. Jean won't tell either."

They left Jean to empty the bucket and wipe the piss stains. Eren thanked him later.

The doctor came in the morning. He gave Armin two shots and instructed the others to give him a small sip of water every 30 minutes, as long as he doesn't start throwing up again. Soon, Eren passed out in a chair after asking Connie to wake him up if Armin gets worse. He didn't.


End file.
